The New Avengers
by StarDW101
Summary: Everyone knows the Avengers: Stark, Banner, everyone. Few years after they settled down with their true loves and had a family. Now the new Avengers has come. Lilly and Steven and friends must stop a war against the nine realms. Will they stop it or will it be the destruction of them all? (after the Avengers and while Loki's in the prision, I haven't seen Thor 2 yet so maybe after)
1. Chapter 1

"Dude! Shut up!" Flicka laughed as Tj kept telling a funny story, he was getting use to the idea of living of Earth, but I don't blame him. I was on Asgard for about a month or two undercover, that's when we became friends.

"And then the guy jumped on him," Tj laughed and couldn't go on.

"You do know how to tell a good story my friend," I told him. "Do you know when Garrett, Steven, and Katniss are coming?"

"No, they should have been here almost an hour ago," Flicka said once she stopped laughing.

I sighed. This was a very important meeting, we are the Earth's heroes after all. Well, new heros. In case you are wondering, I'm Lilly Hastings-Stark, daughter of, you know. My mom's last name is Hastings. I added Stark as my last name when Tony died only two months ago. Don't ask me how though. I refused to know after they told me.

Flicka was the daughter of the one and only Captain America and Tj was Thor's son, Tj stands for Thor Jr. weird right? He is the god of rain. Rain! And also like ice and the storms, anything to do with weather, but still! He is the main god of rain! Why not storms?

Anyways, theres Garrett Banner, Katniss Barton, and Steven Romanoff-James. Now I know what you were thinking. Romanoff-James? Well, Steven liked the idea of his mother's last name and we wanted both of his parent's last names. We also have our own hero names but I'm not going to get into that.

I heard a knock at the door and there they are. My other 'late' teammates. "You're late," I said.

"Sorry," Steven said. "Dad wouldn't stop talking."

"Like usual," Flicka chimed in nicely.

We all smiled at the comment but we had work to do.

"Ok, first things first," I said and looked around.

"How was Asgard?" Flicka asked me.

"Horrible! Not offence Tj but Asgard was bad. Worst experience of my life," I said. It was freezing there! It was summer here and like, the Antarctic winter in Asgard. I went there to spy to see if Loki was up to his tricks to rule over our race again but he wasn't. Just his usual, mischievous, lying self. Urgh! But I have to say he is quite charming when he wants to.

"Non taken," Tj said and then Fury came in. Joy?

"We have a visitor," he said, he didn't look happy.

The visitor walked in, I must have been seeing things because there was Loki. He was not in cuffs but he was followed by Thor. My jaw dropped and hid under the table. If he saw me, my cover would of been blown.

"Father," Tj smiled. It has been awhile since he saw his father but something seemed off.

"Thor," the adult Thor said.

I can see the family resemblance but I hate when people call Tj, Thor. Thor is in Tj's name but he likes to be called Tj. "It's Tj you pathetic god!" I said under the table. Dang it!

"Lilly?" Loki asked. The only way he knows me is because I was his personal servant under Thor's safe watch. I grown to understand Loki and Thor and their horrible relationship, that was my assignment after all. Fake brother or step brothers. Anyways! Loki didn't know I was a SHIELD agent.

I crawled out under the table. I could tell what was going through Fury's head. _Oh my god_, is what he is thinking. "Hi, um," I took my badge off and put it in my pocket. "Loki," I finally said.

Loki sighed, he knows. Atleast I don't have to live in a lie now with him. Plus, would he know I was lying anyways?

"No disrespect Thor but he's name is Tj. Not Thor, Thor Jr., It's Tj, no exceptions," I said and fixed my badge and reached for my gun in case Loki tried anything stupid. I also had my suit on stand-by. I don't trust easily. Loki and Thor would not be here if there wasn't something important.

* * *

After hours of convincing, I 'trusted' Loki and Thor. He told us that their is new trouble his last sentence. At those words, I fell apart. I went to go sit in the corner. A new trouble? It can't happen. As much as I hate it, I have a problem, anxiety. I have anxiety attacks but it never happens a lot but it here it is. Tj came over to me and tried to calm me down with no avail. I got up and pushed Loki and Thor out of my way and went to the lab and locked myself in.

"This can't be happening. I had everything under control. Stupid Asgardians!" I yelled and got out of my anxiety attack. "What am I doing?" I asked myself and unlocked the door but stayed in there where I studied the sky for fun.

* * *

"Hey girly!" Steven came into the lab.

"Don't talk to me Sharkie," I said to him. Sharkie was Steven's 'hero' name. I liked it, fits him. He always had a sharp eye, tongue, and teeth on the field. He was also a good swimmer.

"Just make sure your ok. Thor and Loki went back to Asgard," Steven replied hiding something. I can tell when people are hiding something, its a gift I picked up over the years.

"Sharkie you're hiding something," I said and turned to face him. His face was unbelievable, he was a the verge of tears. "Oh no," I whispered and ran to the room we were in only hours before. Everyone was in full shock. "Where's Tj!" I screamed at them.

Fury turned to me. "He went back home. Thor said he didn't want his son to be in this next war."

"It's not a war if we can stop it! We are the Avengers!" I yelled and looked around, everyone was nodding in agreement with me.

Bruce Banner busted through the door. "That was not Thor," he said.

"It makes sense now!," I said and walked out the door to the lab and everyone followed me like lost puppies. "Thor never called Tj, Thor before! How did I miss that?"

* * *

"You installed a tracking device on a god? Really?" Clint Barton, Hawkeye, asked me, he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I was very trusting of him when he came two months ago," I told him. "Jarvis, find Tj," I asked my father's computer.

"Alright Lil's," Jarvis said using my father's nickname for me that I installed. It was either Lil's or Titan or my mother's last name. Pepper called me brat or my name.

"Thanks Jarvis," I said and checked on my suit. "I need time to look for him. If another war is coming, we need to be ready." I looked at the remainder of the first Avengers and my team of the Avengers.

"Count me in," Steve Rogers said, the Captain America. My all time hero since before I joined SHIELD.

"Tell us what to do Titanium," Katniss said to me and stood by her father.

"Like I said, we need to be ready. I'm going to New Mexico. Anyone wanna come with?" I asked and looked around. Steven stood up from his seat. Natasha didn't look happy.

"Steven," she said but Steven ignored her and walked to me side.

"Let's do this," he said and we bumped fists, it's been our thing since the first day

If my dad was here he would kill me. But for now, I'll tell Pepper and Rhodey. "Come on guys. Asgard is horrible but not that bad. I'm just going to talk to Odin and Thor. Hopefully, Loki is still in his cell," I said cheerfully.

"Hopefully?" Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Fury all said and it sounded like it was a full army. Natasha left not wanting to help. She was followed by Bruce and Clint.

"Dad," Katniss said and watched him go.

"Dad, I have to go. Tj's my friend," Flicka said and Mr. Rogers said yeah and walked off.

"If yall get hurt don't come crawling back to me," Fury said and stormed off.

"Victory is always mine," I said laughing.

"Grey, you ready?" I asked Garret and he nodded. "Alright, let's suit up," I said and we went into our armory.

Flicka got her shield and her fathers. They were the exact same. Awesome! "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.

"Easy does it Flicka! You're not think about," I paused. "Stealing it. Are you?" I asked her.

"I have nothing else but a silly suit, a shield that may not last long and a gun," she said picked up. "Wow this is light."

"Ok, you think that. Steven, you ready?" I asked him.

"Ready," he said as he packed her last gun in his pocket. "I got many guns as possible," he said and shoved bullets in all of his cargo pockets. His a strange guy.

"Good, Katniss?" I asked and put my suit in back-pack mode and got a gun just in case.

"Ready my friend," she said. She had her bows in little cases for when she pressed a button, it opened into a real bow. Sweet!

* * *

I asked everyone the same question. Garret had a few guns because of Grey. Grey was like the Hulk but Garrett had complete control of it. We go to get a jet. I put my helmet on to fly it and so did Steven.

"Steven, take the wheel," I told him and got up from the pilot's chair and went to the back off the jet. "Jarvis, call Pepper please," I asked the computer and I heard it dialing. I never like Pepper but something in me started to make me cry.

"Hello?" I heard Pepper's voice. "Lilly? Where are you going?"

It took every ounce of energy to tell her. "New Mexico," I told her.

"Why are you going to New Mexico?" she started to yell.

"I'm going to Asgard."

"Why are you going to Asgard!"

"Because Tj needs me! He's my friend in the hands of someone that I have no clue! This may be another war Pep!"

"Is that Lil's?" I heard in the background. It was Rhodey.

"Yeah," Pepper said.

"Hey Lilly!" Rhodey said. "You're on speaker."

"Hey Rhodey. Um, this might be a bad time but-" I was interrupted.

"She's going to Asgard," Pepper said.

"You're going where?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to Asgard. Tj might be in danger. Possibly lead to a war between the realms again. You can't stop me," I said.

"I know I can't stop you but you're going to be the CEO of Stark Industries when you turn eighteen!" Rhodey explained.

"Then I have enough time," I told them. "I have two years," I simply said. I came into the Avengers program in 2025, almost three years ago when I was thirteen.

"Then go," I heard Pepper say. "Go," I could tell she was crying but also smiling.

"I'll be back. No worries. Promise," I told them and we said our byes.

"We're here," I heard Katniss say.

"Lilly!" I heard Steven yell and I went to the front. I grabbed the wheel and got back in my chair.

"Alright Steven, let her down gently," I told him and we landed.

"Ok let's find the portal thingy," Flicka said flipped her hood up.

We got out of the jet and I set it on auto pilot for it to go back to HQ. We looked around and I remembered the place immediately. Hawkeye showed me this place once. It was the place that Thor first arrived on Earth.

"Ok, we need to find Jane or Darcy," I told them and they looked at me funny. "I wasn't born yesterday. check the files. Thor meet Jane and her friends when he first showed up here. Not that hard."

"Ok. Let's split up," Steven said. He's like the third in command. I nod at him approving. "How about Katniss, Flicka and Lilly take that half and Garret and I will take this half of the town."

"Cool," we all said and parted ways. It was a really small town but I had my armor on half way, just my arms.

"This is a really small town," Katniss said saying my thoughts. "It can't be that hard can it?"

"I don't think so," Flicka said and we ran into some cops.

"Hello," one said and he noticed my hands having the lazars. He put his gun up and pointed it at us.

"Whoa!" I yelled and put my hands up. "Easy buddy!"

"Put your weapon down," I heard another cop and he was behind us, a far way behind us. Probably aiming his gun at Steven and Garrett.

"Easy fellas. We are just looking for someone," Flicka said but paused looking for the right words. "Important."

"Who?" the officer asked and Katniss and Flicka looked at me.

"Jane," I said. "Jane Foster and her friend Darcy," showing the badge. BOOM!

The cops nodded and put their guns down. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw Steven and Garret followed by a cop. Haha!

* * *

The cops lead us to a house on the outskirts of the small town and they knocked on the door. I looked at Steven who was handling things well with an officer who asked him about his pocket knife. What?

"Yes?" someone opened the door and the cops asked for Jane. "Sorry she is not here right now," the person said.

I walked up to the person, it was a girl and I remembered her from the file. "Darcy," I said and showed her my badge. "We need to talk."

"Alright, thank you officers," Darcy said and she allowed us in. "What you need?" she asked us.

"Do you remember the place that Thor showed up that first day here on Earth?" I asked her.

"It's urgent," Flicka said.

"Yeah I remember. Just, can I ask why?" Darcy asked.

"Jane and Thor had a kid a few years back right? About thirteen years ago?" Katniss asked.

Darcy nodded. "He's name is Thor Jr. or Tj."

"Exactly, just today, he was kidnapped. We need to go to Asgard and tell Thor," Steven said.

"Alright, let me show you," she said and we walked outside but stopped. I heard a familiar thunder and saw lighting reach the earth.

"He's here," I whispered and walked straight outside.

* * *

"Where is he?" Thor asked us.

"Thor, I-" I was so scared to tell him, I hate being interrogated and yelled at.

"Where is my son!" Thor yelled.

I lost it. "He's gone Thor! Tj is gone! Someone came and kidnapped him!" I yelled back at him.

Thor huffed and took a step back. "Did Loki come on the ship?" he asked, his voice calm.

"Yeah, why?" I asked but I didn't need to know the answer, Loki escaped from his prison.

* * *

Author Note!

Hey guys so, I thought long and hard about this but I think I like it. I have no idea where I'm going with this but I think I got it under control. Reviews please :) Also, if you would like to know more about the new Avengers, there is a story and each chapter has a little bit about them, their parent(s), 'powers', and how they became an Avenger. It is called New Avenger Files. Thanks for reading and hope you read the files. :) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time…

_"Where is he?" Thor asked us._

_"Thor, I-" I was so scared to tell him, I hate being interrogated and yelled at._

_"Where is my son!" Thor yelled._

_I lost it. "He's gone Thor! Tj is gone! Someone came and kidnapped him!" I yelled back at him._

_Thor huffed and took a step back. "Did Loki come on the ship?" he asked, his voice calm._

_"Yeah, why?" I asked but I didn't need to know the answer, Loki escaped from his prison._

* * *

Thor talked to Darcy and Erik for a few minutes and then we all went to Asgard. I hate Asgard! So dang cold in the winter and the summers and so horribly hot! But luckily, it was maybe Spring. I didn't talk to Odin but he was in the presents of me yelling.

"How in all the nine realms has Loki escaped? I thought your warriors were better than that! Stupid magic!" I was pacing.

"Lilly, you don't know how Loki escaped," Flicka said calmly.

"There's only one explanation I know of cause the warriors _are_ better."

"And what would that be?" Steven asked.

"Someone took him out by force," I said and looked at Thor who nodded like that was the case. "Great," I mumbled.

"We don't know who it is but Heimdall said he knews where Loki is but not Tj," Thor said.

"Ok so we get Loki and make him tell us where he is," Katniss decided.

"It's not that simple. Loki will keep his mouth shut no matter what if he wants revenge," I said and stopped on my tracks. "That's it," I whispered, "he wants revenge but he's being controlled." I started talking aloud. "He looked so distraught it was horrible. Thor, Loki's being controlled."

* * *

"Let me out!" Tj yelled banging on a door.

"Tj just stop. They won't let me or you or both of us out," a figure said in the back, Tj still hasn't figured it out yet. All he remembers is going on a plane with his father and his uncle then black out. The figure sounded like his uncle but it was more depressed and totally destroyed.

"I must get back to Midgard!" Tj yelled at him.

"What you think of Midgard and Asgard are about to be battlegrounds! You'll never get out!" the figure yelled back.

Tj glared at him. "You are such a little- Urgh!" he yelled and started banging on the door till he turned to face the figure. "Loki, please help. What's happening?" Tj asked, he was getting somewhat scared.

Loki stood up and walked over to his step-nephew. "War," he said quietly. "And there's no stopping it."

"Like I hear Lilly say, 'Where there's a will, there's a way'," Tj said.

* * *

"I have to contact him. He's my only way around," I said. Loki put a, curse? Blessing? Whatever! Between him and I, I never really knew how to connect our thoughts together but Tj and I have the same thing also. It only works if we are conscious and I haven't had anything yet. I hope they are ok.

"But we don't know where they are and you don't know how to connect the thoughts," Steven said.

"I know, I know!" I yelled and sank to the floor covering my face with my hands. "War's starting. Midgard and Asgard will be a battleground."

"We need to know who," Thor said.

"Yes, then you can go there with Mjolnir and destroy them," Katniss said.

"Look how great that turned out the first time!" Flicka joked which made Thor little mad and he just walked out of the room. Poor guy.

"Guys, it's not that simple," I said calmly looking up from my hands.

"Face it," Flicka sighed.

"War is starting," Garrett said silently which echoed in the room.

* * *

Authors Note!

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait. So many things! I'll start doing dedications with this so yeah. Reveiw about it and we'll see :) This chapter is dedicated to my horse that died this past Thursday, February 20, 2014. His name was Laddy and he was a appaloosa. Pretty son of a gun I have to say. I miss him terribly but at least he's in a better place :) Like many other stories, I have no idea where this is going. But enjoy :) Review!


End file.
